


Audition Night

by CJPearce01



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Britain's Got Talent - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJPearce01/pseuds/CJPearce01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are watching your twins, Emily and Lachie, perform a dance for their audition at Britain's Got Talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition Night

**Author's Note:**

> You and Tom are watching your twins, Emily and Lachie, perform a dance for their audition at Britain's Got Talent, but they get stage fright. 
> 
> Btw, I don't mean to make you and Tom out to be parents who want their children to be famous. If that is how it seems, then I am very sorry. I don't think Tom would ever make his children become famous if they didn't want to. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.
> 
> -Femke

You and Tom are standing around backstage with your twins, Emily and Lachie, as you wait for them to do their audition for Britain’s Got Talent. The twins were going to be doing a dancing routine to “Unchained Melody” by the Righteous Brothers. You and Tom had both been against the idea of the twins auditioning to start off with, but after you had both watched their routine, you came around. At the present moment, Tom had his arm around you, pulling you into his chest as you watched your children spin around the holding area. They were doing a pair dance that involved Lachie having to lift his sister over his head. Both of them had big smiles on their faces as they danced. Just as they were finishing up, Ant and Dec came up to the four of you and announced that you had to move into the wings. Emily and Lachie were up next. They both ran up to you and grasped onto your hands. You all moved together, Emily clinging to her father’s arm, Lachie with his arms around your waist, making it difficult for you to move. “Mummy, Daddy, I’m scared” Lachie’s little voice cut through the cheers for the person performing at the moment. You knelt down next to the 8-year olds. Tom followed your lead, and wrapped his arms around Emily. “You’ll be fine, handsome” Tom reassured his son. “But what if we mess up?” Emily asked, her eyes tearing up. You carefully stroked her blonde curls, not wanting to ruin her hair and make-up that had taken ages to get right. “If you mess up, just pick yourself up and continue. And remember that you both have each other,” Lachie threw himself at you and wrapped his arms around your next. Ant and Dec came back up to you guys and told the twins that the stage was ready for them. They grasped hands, looked at you one last time, and walked out onto the stage.

‘They’re going to be fine, (Y/N)” Tom whispered in your ear. You were shaking with nerves, even though you weren’t the one performing. You were scared of your babies being disappointed. There was a huge cheer from the audience as the twins walked out on stage. You could almost imagine what your family was like as they watched in the audience. Tom’s mum and sister were in the third row, with your third child, 3-year old Sophie. You and Tom were listening intently as one of judges addressed your children. By the sounds of the voice, it was Simon Cowell. Brilliant, Lachie and Emily were terrified of him. “Hello, what are your names?” “We’re Lachie and Emily Hiddleston,” That was Lachie. Tom squeezed you arm supportively. “And what are you going to do for us today?” “Um, we’re going to be dancing to Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers” “Sounds good. Good luck”. You and Tom waited for the music to start, and started to worry. There was a massive “awwwwww” from the audience as you heard a little sob. Your heart sped up and you and Tom both raced over to the wings. You could see the twins holding each other as they cried. Before anyone could stop you, you had run onto the stage and scooped the two children up into your arms. “(Y/N)!” Tom cried and raced after you. The audience cheered when they saw Tom. Someone screamed his name at the top of their voice. You both started to comfort your twins, carefully wiping tears off their cheeks. “Do you want to do it?” You asked. Lachie nodded his head confidently and took his sisters hand. The audience cheered again as they stepped up to the judges again. You and Tom walked off again and stopped in the wings, watching Lachie and Emily. Emily finished telling the judges about what they were going to be performing. Lachie turned around and gave you a thumbs up, signaling for the music to start. Tom took you hand, his grip terrifyingly strong. The music started and the twins started to dance.

The pair started to twist and move, their hands intertwined. Lachie lifted Emily up and spun around with her draped over his small shoulders. The audience gasped and cheered as she landed on the ground with her leg thrown out in the splits. Your eyes teared up as you watched them, being so proud of your babies. Tom kissed you temple and rubbed your arm. “See, they’re amazing” he giggled. You smiled and turned you head back to the stage so you could watch. You were breath taken as you watched your children twisting and twirling around the stage. Many people from the audience were on their feet, screaming and cheering for Emily and Lachie. You could see Sophie and Emma in the third row on feet and dancing along to the music. All of a sudden, the music stopped and the twins dropped to the ground in their finishing positions. The whole room erupted in screams and whoops for your kids, who were grinning as they got up and hugged one another. You could feel Tom shaking next to you, and when you looked up, you saw that he had tears in his eyes. Tom leaned down to you and pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. ‘They were brilliant” Ant and Dec praised you. You both thanked them and turned towards the stage once again so you could listen to the judge’s comments. The first judge to speak was Amanda. “How old are you two?” she asked in a kindly tone. “Eight” Emily replied, her hand grasping her brothers. The audience cheered once again. “Well, that was amazing. You two have a real talent I think you can go far with your dancing. You’re twins right?” Lachie nodded as Amanda continued to talk. “Well it shows. Very well done. It’s a yes from me”. The twins looked at each other and grinned. David Walliams started to speak. “Emily and Lachie, I think you two are one of the best acts we’ve seen tonight. You two are such amazing dancers, and to top it off, you’re only eight. You were wonderful and it’s a yes from me”. You beamed at Tom who wrapped you up into a big hug. 2 yesses mean they were through to the Semi-Finals. Now it was all down to Simon. “ How long have you been learning for?” he asked. “Since we were 4” Emily replied. “Well, it’s obvious you’ve been learning for a long time. I thought you were exceptionally good. I don’t normally like kid acts, but for you I’ll make an exception. It’s a yes from me”. The twins threw themselves at each other, already celebrating their success. “Thank you” they giggled and ran offstage into yours and Tom’s arms. “WE GOT THROUGH!” Lachie squealed as he jumped into Tom’s embrace. You grinned and lifted Emily up so she was sitting on your hip. You took Tom’s hand and the four of you walked away to meet your other child and the rest of your family so you could celebrate the success of Emily and Lachie Hiddleston.


End file.
